


untitled

by iridescentredux (orphan_account)



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iridescentredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day before Harry's birthday and he's in a foul mood. or what happen if they were in the same boarding school</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

It was a cold day, the rain hadn’t stopped since morning, everything was dull and grey outside.  
Peter watched Harry wrapped himself in a blanket burrito. He was in a foul mood since yesterday and Peter knew why, but it would be better to let Harry alone. Harry grumbled from his blanket burrito and Peter couldn’t understand his words.  
“Peter,” he suddenly sat in his bed, his face looked so serious, Peter stopped writing his essay and shifted his gaze to his roommate. “Peter, let’s go to swim… tonight!”  
“No,” Peter snorted, “it will be really cold later, I don’t want to freeze to death!”  
Harry rolled his eyes, “cold weather never stops you before! Where’s your spirit, man?”  
It wasn’t fair, Peter thought when Harry started pouting and wrapped himself (again) in his blanket. Peter wasn’t immune to Harry’s puppy eyes (and he doubt that he would someday). All Harry needed to do was staring at Peter with his bright blue eyes and pouting, and Peter lost it.  
“Fine.. fine. Wake me up at 10, okay?” he threw his pen and decided to give up writing his essay.  
Harry popped his head from his blanket, he grinned adorably and shook his head, “no, you will wake me up later, Peter!”  
“You’re unbelievable!”  
“Have you finished your essay?” Harry asked.  
“I will work for it later,” Peter closed his book and moved to his bed, “I’ll just sleep now, so I can wake you up for swimming,” he almost could Harry smiling under his blanket.  
Harry smiled triumphantly, “Peter, it’s cold.”  
“So?” Peter tried to ignored traitorous butterflies in his stomach.  
“Come here, it’s really cold ; otherwise I can’t sleep!”  
“You’re impossible!” Peter hissed but he walked to Harry’s bed with his blanket. “Don’t hog my blanket, you have yours!”  
Harry jumped into him as soon as he placed himself in the bed.  
“Why are you in such a foul mood today, Harry?” he asked as he carded his fingers in Harry’ brown locks.  
“You know why,” Harry looked at him with his sad blue eyes, he was so beautiful and it actually hurt, there was no escape from him and Peter knew it.  
“Your birthday?”  
He nodded and leaned to Peter’s touch, “I always expect the worse but every time the stupid gift comes, I just…,” he let ouf a long sigh and buried his face in the crook of Peter’s neck.  
“Seeesh, that’s okay. I understand, you don’t need to explain it. I understand.”  
“I’m the happiest when I’m with you,” Harry blurted all of sudden, “I don’t know I can be this happy, you know. Thank you.”  
‘You’re allowed to be happy, you deserve to be happy,’ Peter always said to him. But he was always afraid someday life would snatch Peter from him.  
“I’m the one who should say thank you. You saved me back then, this time it’s my turn to save you.”  
No one could save him from the darkness, he always knew. But he didn’t say anything in return, instead he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He could feel Peter brushed hair from his forehead and planted a kiss there.  
“I will never leave you,” he whispered in Harry’s ear.  
It was a promise, promise wasn’t to be broken, but some promises could easily broken. And this time he wanted to believe Peter. Maybe, just maybe, he could have a happy ending after all.  
But for now this one was enough. He would be okay. Together, they would be okay.  
Together, forever…

**Author's Note:**

> also available in my tumblr http://imsherlocked.co.vu/post/85023737721/quick-drabble-593-words-of-peter-harry   
> my first time write in this fandom. unbeta-ed. all mistakes are mine


End file.
